Karai
Karai is a major antagonist in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. She is a member and leader of the Foot Clan Japanese branch, and, following the events of City at War. She became the leader of the Foot Clan New York branch. She's sometimes the daughter of the Shredder, and is one of the Ninja Turtle enemies. Despite her being an enemy, Karai has helped the Turtles on more than one occasions.She has a special relationship with Leo with the two sharing an amibioius rivalery sometimes a little more than "friendly". Comic Book Appearances ''Mirage Comics'' Karai appears in the Mirage Comics as the leader of the foot clan and sometimes both a foe and ally to the turtles.Shredder himself answered to Karai and Karai even don the Shredder mantle at some point making her one of the main antagonists of the series. ''IDW Comics'' Karai appears more younger than her mirage counterpart and where she is the descendant of Shredder as well as his right-hand woman,Where she refered to him as grandfather rather than father. TV Appearances 2003 TMNT Karai appears as the adopted daughter of The Shredder. After his apparent demise, she temporary took on the persona of The Shredder. She is shown to be a loyal servant towards the Shredder, but is willing to betray him and side with the Turtles, if his goals are going too far. This creates opportunity for her to team up with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, especially Leonardo, and shows her struggling with allegiances. Karai is a deadly warrior, but inside is a kind heart waiting to be released. 2012 TMNT Karai appears as the adopted daughter of the Shredder. However, unlike other adaptations, Karai was once Splinter's daughter Hamato Miwa, but was kidnapped and raised by Shredder to be used to kill Splinter. Shredder also lied to her that Splinter killed her mother, in which she sought to avenge her mother's death. She eventually discovered her true origins and that Shredder was the one responsible of the death of her mother. She then sought revenge on Shredder. This resulted in her getting captured by the Foot Clan. When the Turtles tried to rescue her, Karai ended up falling into a vat of Mutagen, resulting in her turning into a mutated snake-like creature, which she can semi-revert back into her original self. Movie Appearances ''TMNT'' (2007) In this adaptation, Karai is the new leader of the Foot Clan, after the Shredder was killed. She, and her army were hired by Maximillion Winters to capture 13 monsters so he could break a curse that Winters and his brethren unleashed thousands of years ago. Some time after the Stone Generals betrayed Winters, Karai and the Foot were offered by Aguila to join them. Karai explained that the Foot works for Winters and not for them. While the Turtles were confronting the Stone Generals, Karai, the Foot, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones went to find the 13th monster to end the curse. After they were successful, Karai disappeared on good terms with the Turtles. Michael Bay films Karai makes a brief appearance as a minor antagonist in the 2014 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and its sequel, Out of the Shadows. She is portrayed by Minae Noji in the first film and Brittany Ishibashi in Out of the Shadows. Navigation Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TMNT Villains Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Female Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Barbarian Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mongers Category:Usurper Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed